


Jessica and Rosalie

by RenegadePack



Series: twilight headcanons - couples [18]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenegadePack/pseuds/RenegadePack
Summary: A series of headcanons about Jessica's and Rosalie's relationship
Relationships: Rosalie Hale/Jessica Stanley
Series: twilight headcanons - couples [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1226933
Kudos: 6





	Jessica and Rosalie

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Come talk to me on Tumblr under the username renegadepack. There's also a bunch more Twilight content, including writing I don't post here and moodboards! I accept writing requests for your favorite ship, character, or group. I love any kind of message, long or short, about my work or anything! Have a great day. :)

At Forks High, Jessica was known as a bit of a flirt. He couldn’t help it; it was just the way she was. But that was fine. She had fun, and most of the time, it didn’t go anywhere. But then maybe she met her match in Rosalie.

Rosalie wasn’t really known for anything. She was quiet, and kept mostly to herself. They all knew she was beautiful, but few bothered to know more than that. And even fewer got the chance. But she liked talking to Jessica, liked getting to know her. Underneath all that confidence and connection, she was different from the others. It was hard not to like her.

It started out small, just simple passing of notes. Small scraps of paper, covered in Rosalie’s elegant cursive or Jessica’s careful print passed between them. In the halls, in class, tucked in lockers or on lunch trays. It didn’t matter how the other got the note as long as they got it. Jessica found one pinned under her windshield wiper, and Rosalie found one at the bottom of her bag from two weeks ago. The notes were short, sweet - a few sentences at most, all adding to a larger conversation.

They never stopped with the little notes (each had a box full of them) but they slowly started to add small gifts as well. Jessica loved to pick flowers and leaves for Rosalie, choosing small ones that could be dropped on a desk as she passed. Rosalie kept each one; pressing them before adding them to a scrapbook with the date. She in turn liked to create small doodles for Jessica, spending her time in classes thinking of and perfecting whatever she wanted to draw that day. Jessica kept them in a box in her car; she liked to keep them close. She kept her favorites carefully tucked away in her glasses case.

They didn’t have many classes together, as Rosalie was - at least for their cover story - a year older than Jessica. They only shared English, as Jessica was a year ahead, and a few electives throughout the year. And of course, they always seemed to have lunch together. Their seats always seemed right near each other, and they could spend the whole class period trading glances.

It felt like they were always communicating. The notes, texts, in person before or after school, on the phone during evenings, finding excuses to see each other and talk. It could be about anything: likes and dislikes, their plans for the day, how they were feeling, funny things that happened, questions about homework or classwork. It felt like they never ran out of things to say, no matter the form of communication. 

They couldn’t stop thinking about each other as time went on. The closer they got, the closer they wanted to be. Jessica would keep making excuses to see Rosalie asking questions about her car and the homework, sometimes going out of her way between classes. Rosalie knew what she was doing, but she liked it. She happily answered Jessica’s many questions, winking at her when she knew she was nowhere near her next class.

It was only a matter of time until they got together; everyone knew that. All their flirting and fun eventually developed into a loving relationship. Jessica had Rosalie over to look at her car, explaining that one of the lights was on and she didn’t know what it meant. It was over the car’s engine they first kissed, finally falling together like they both knew they eventually would.


End file.
